The present application generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to eliciting user demands for item recommendation.
Item recommendation has becoming extremely common in recent years, it has been utilized in a variety of areas including movies, music, news, books, research articles, search queries, social tags, and products or services in general. Accurate user demands are an important prerequisites for high performance item recommendation. Analyzing a user's profile and/or his/her historical behavior is a widely-applied approach to mine user demands, however it typically fails when required data is missing or insufficient. Therefore it's still inevitable to get the demands from the user directly.